Crescent moon Academy: Sweet Nightmare
by Tachman
Summary: A Halloween Special One-Shot with characters based from Crescent Moon Academy. This is an off shoot story with no relation to the original material beyond the background. Enjoy.


**Crescent Moon Academy: Sweet Nightmare**

**Wanted to make a One-Shot off shoot story to pander my readers a bit as I have been unable to update faster my stories.**

**Hope you enjoy this little night of Halloween with your favorite characters from Crescent Moon Academy. (This story has nothing to do with the original story which is why I publish it as a one shot thing)**

**For new readers know that this is a direct reference to Crescent moon Academy and as such you may not be able to understand a couple of things about it, so I suggest reading the original stuff (And review it while at it!)**

"Tell me again why we are dressing up in costumes?" asked an annoyed Naruto as his mother fitted him a belt with a fluffy set of reddish tails behind him.

Kushina Uzumaki finished setting the tails in place and moving in front of her son said "Because the mayor wanted to attract tourists to the city by making of this night a bid celebration of spooky monsters! Besides it's really fun don't you agree?"

Naruto looked at the excited form of her mother and sighed.

He then turned to his father and with a scowl on his face said "But aren't we the family of a Shinto Priest? Isn't this, I don't know, wrong?"

"Don't be silly Naruto. Shinto priests are famous for being powerful exorcists and facing down many monsters and spirits of folkloric nature! And like that we can make some extra money from the more superstitious ones!" slyly said Kushina to Naruto's ear but loud enough to make Minato frown with a guilty blush written on his face.

Kushina then placed a set of fluffy fox ears on Naruto's head and squealed with how adorable her 15 year old son looked right now.

"Oh my you look so cute! I totally have to take pictures of you! My cute rebel looking Spirit Fox!" said Kushina bringing up a camera and taking a snapshot from an embarrassed Naruto who didn't like being called cute.

Being content with his pictures Kushina handed Naruto the camera and said "Now, how about if you take pictures of mommy's costume?"

With that Kushina removed the bathrobe she was wearing revealing a very sexy vixen costume which was basically a red bathing suit with a flowing red fox tail and red glitter all over it.

Kushina then produced a set of fox ears and placing them adopted a pose while saying "Gauh!"

Naruto blushed at seeing his young mother dressed like that while Minato snorted somewhat embarrassed that this was how she was going over to the city's party.

Naruto quickly took the shot and said "So what? You are dressing dad as a fox too?"

Kushina laughed and said "Of course not silly! He is the brave priest that successfully tamed down the Spirit Vixen and got seduced by it in due time! A fallen Priest!"

Naruto actually chuckled at that making Minato sigh in annoyance once again.

Seeing that they were almost ready Naruto asked "So, do I have to go to the party right now, or I can get there a little later?"

Kushina stopped giggling and eyeing her son said "I guess you can be there for the Fire Works show but...why do you ask?"

"Nothing special…" said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

Kushina knew that Naruto was likely bound to go out and honor his title as number one prankster but deciding that tonight some mischief was allowed simply said "Just don't get into trouble Naruto"

Naruto grinned victoriously at that and replied "No problem!"

He then skipped over to his room leaving his parents behind in silence.

"You know what he is going to do" said Minato eyeing his wife suspiciously.

"Oh don't worry about it, I have the feeling this night won't go down as he expects" replied Kushina winking at Minato making him blush slightly.

**Moments Later**

"Oh yeah! A free slip for mayhem! This city will rue the day they made me and mom the target of their pettiness!" said aloud a very content Naruto carrying a sack full of his supplies for a night pure "tricks"

Putting up the cowl of his hoody, Naruto wondered "Where to first? The girl who pretended to like me or the school's principal's pool?"

"Maybe put laxatives in the school's food reserves? Or some artistic tagging on the town's hall?" wondered Naruto feeling as happy as he could be.

As he walked on thinking of the long night ahead something cannoned into him driving the air out of his lungs and dropping him to the ground with a dry hit as his bag of supplies went over flying in the other direction.

Naruto's head hit the ground beneath and for a few moments blacked out before slowly regaining his consciousness with light dancing before his eyes.

"I am so sorry! I didn't saw you until too late and I couldn't stop myself" a female worried voice said to him as he was groggily brought up to a sitting position.

"What the hell was that?" asked Naruto reaching for his head and blinking to stop the lights in front of his eyes.

"I am so sorry, you came up so suddenly from the corner and I was going too fast!" hurriedly said the girl in a voice Naruto couldn't recognize despite knowing everyone in town.

"What were you driving? A motorcycle?" complained Naruto feeling pain everywhere though as always it began to fade away very fast.

"What? No I was just running" said the girl making Naruto open his eyes and stare straight at her.

And to his surprise this was a girl completely unknown to him for she was of long pink hair, jade green eyes and a fair face he found crowned with a wide forehead he simply felt attracted to.

Naruto blinked and then inspected the girl who was dressed in a maid uniform that showed her long well-toned legs covered in black long stockings.

Curiously though her arms were covered in armor braces and on her chest a breastplate that fitted tightly.

Looking at the girl again Naruto noticed a slight blush on it and remembered he was simply checking her out prompting him to turn away and get up quickly.

"I-I am sorry…it's only that your costume is a bit strange" said Naruto turning away

The girl also got up and said "Yeah, that's what happens in my odd family"

Both shared an awkward laughter and afterwards an uncomfortable silence that Naruto eventually broke.

"A-Are you from town? Haven't seen you before" asked Naruto appreciating that the girl was quite good looking though he couldn't shake that something about her was a bit odd and it wasn't the pink hair that looked suspiciously fitting in her.

The girl smiled and said "Ah…no! We got invited to a great Halloween party here and came over with my parents and my sisters. But my sisters sent me out to town saying that they needed some bottled water…but I got lost and no store is open today"

Naruto realized that her sisters played a prank on the girl and smiling kindly said "I don't think you'll find something open tonight. Small towns like this close shop rather early"

At that the girl seemed deflated making Naruto step up and say "But hey, come with me and maybe we can find something for them"

The girl brightened up and said "Really?!"

"Yeah sure, and on the way we could have some fun, the party doesn't get started until the fireworks so we have some time before then" said Naruto removing the cowl from his head revealing the fox ears his mother placed on him and unknown to him fixed with something he couldn't remove.

The girl saw the ears and squealed by how adorable he looked making Naruto groan in annoyance for the last thing he wanted was to be thought of "cute" by a good looking girl.

"Are they real?!" excitedly asked the girl making Naruto blink his eyes in surprise by the odd question but not having the courage to demotivate the girl and taking that Halloween was about he simply nodded.

That made the girl clap and look like she wanted to touch them but Naruto backed away slightly and said "So…the name's Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

"Oh right, how dumb! I am Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you" said Sakura making a slight bow holding her maid skirt making Naruto chuckle at the demonstration.

"That's a pretty name" thought Naruto closing his eyes while Sakura squealed again.

"What?!" asked anruto wondering what made the boisterous girl squeal again.

Sakura pointed to Naruto's behind and to his surprise the tail his mother gave him was swaging from one side to the other.

"What the…?" though Naruto wondering if his mother actually gave him a motorized tail which seemed unlikely.

"So what are you?" asked Sakura still fascinated by Naruto's tail which he was trying to bring under control.

"Ah…a Spirit Fox…I think" said Naruto blushing with embarrassment over being 15 years old and still dressing up in costumes.

"Awesome! I am a Vampire!" said Sakura making Naruto observe her again for she didn't seem such a creature at all. More like a combat maid.

"Uhm… Sure! Cool! So how about if we get moving? Plenty of stuff to do before the party starts" said Naruto wanting to drop the childish stuff and get started with his night of mischief plus being accompanied by a pretty girl.

Sakura nodded and fixing the rather authentic look on her braces nodded and said "Sure, lead on"

With that Naruto picked his sack and started walking in the direction of his first target of the night…

**Near the School Grounds**

As Naruto led Sakura to his town's school both could hear the loud music of an ongoing party. Naruto figured that as the grownups would be having a party at the town hall the youths would organize a clandestine one at the school during night.

Naruto hooded his head once again thinking that he could still slip by to cause some mayhem for the kids that usually picked on him but upon arriving a most strange picture greet them.

On one side all the girls from his grade stood hissing sharp words and insults while drinking from some red plastic cups while on the other side all the boys danced in a think circle of bodies.

Naruto took the chance to hold Sakura by the hand and quickly move into the school building through an entry exclusively known to him.

Unknown to them though they had been seen by a couple of baby blue naughty eyes…

Inside the building Naruto dragged Sakura through the hallways until they reached the teacher's lounge where Naruto produced a key he had pilfered from a janitor some time ago for a special occasion and tonight seemed perfect.

Entering the room Naruto dropped the sack while Sakura observed the place with strange fascination.

"Playing naughty night games I see" suddenly said a playful female voice.

Sakura jumped in surprise while Naruto though he was caught red handed but both relaxed somewhat when their eyes landed on a platinum blonde girl dressed in a burlesque purple outfit which had a corset tightly hugging her thorax and a short frilled skirt that showed long supple legs.

For a second Naruto felt an immense attraction for the girl but the spell passed quickly when he was joined by Sakura to look at the strange girl.

Naruto didn't recognize her and knew that such a beauty would be a celebrity at his school. But knowing he was caught nevertheless simply said "Ah, it's not what it looks like…I was giving my friend here a tour of the school grounds!"

The blonde girl narrowed her and a mischievous smile curled on her lips.

"Really now? A boy with a hoody brings a girl in such a kinky costume to the teacher's lounge where there is a long nice couch? To desecrate the very place where teachers vent their daily frustrations and gain a small respite?" said the girl making Naruto blush with the implications of what she was saying while Sakura seemed slightly confused.

Naruto was about to reply that he had no such intentions until the girl said "Mind if I join you?"

Naruto's face became bright red and said "W-W-What?!"

Extending a hand to be held the girl said "I am Ino Yamanaka, and came to visit town with my mommy for the big party the adults are having later. But I decided to look for the youth and see if anyone was worth being entertained with"

Naruto was still numbed with the pictures of Ino's suggestion as Sakura advanced and shook Ino's hand making the blonde wince with the force of the handshake.

"Oh, so you want to join us to go around town? I am looking for bottled water for my sisters" said Sakura completely oblivious to what was going on.

Ino blinked in honest surprise and couldn't help but think "Is she an airhead?"

Sakura's honest words brought back Naruto to his present reality and calming down said "Look, we will just go before the guys downstairs figure out I am… we will just go"

Ino turned to Naruto and with a suspicious glance on her eyes said "You sure you don't want to have a little fun first here?"

"Sure I do, but this must be a trap…and like I haven't fell enough times for it already!" thought Naruto nodding at Ino who seemed grow slightly angry at his hesitance.

"I am sure, besides I need to be at the other party soon. But thanks, I am quite sure the guys downstairs will party with you" said Naruto trying to deactivate a volatile situation.

As he made to advance though, Ino planted her feet and blocked the way out with annoyed eyes and a dangerous smile that for some reason looked quite frightening.

"Those guys are trash…they ran out of energy quite fast and I didn't even laid a hand on them" said Ino licking her lips.

Naruto wondered what she meant but remained silent.

"But you, I can see you are of a different breed" finished Ino licking her lips again.

"Sure he is! He is a Spirit Fox!" chimed Sakura pulling Naruto's hoody down making his fox ears be revealed and making Ino's eyes go wide.

"Oh my…what a delectable surprise" eventually said Ino walking over to Naruto who looked embarrassed over being seen with those silly ears

Naruto blinked in that instant Ino had somehow moved from the door and now in front of him where she pushed him with astounding force to the couch behind him.

Ino there straddled him making Naruto freeze over being in such a strange situation and shuddered when the girl got up enough to blow some air into his ear though not the one beside his head but the one on top of his head.

Getting down Ino locked her eyes with Naruto and said "How about we play a little while the pinky goes down to pick my left overs?"

Naruto felt that attraction once again but like before it faded quickly and he said "I-I can't really tonight Ino! B-But some other day would be great!"

That seemed to change Ino's gentle demeanor to a furiously frustrated one making the boy realize he just screwed up.

Ino then grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and pinned him to the back of the couch with a strength that someone her size and complexion shouldn't have.

"Listen pal, I am starving here so I am done playing nice! You'll give me what I want and you will enjoy doing so!" growled Ino grinding her hips against Naruto earning a sweet moan from the surprised boy.

But before things could get more heated, the girl was hauled from Naruto's lap leaving the boy blinking while Ino flew to crash against a water cooler that spilled its contents on the rather adventurous girl.

Naruto didn't give much thought to the feat of strength and instead grabbed Sakura by the hand and bolted from the room while a terrible frustrated wail could be heard behind them sending chills through their spines.

**At a the town's Park**

Having run from the school at top speed Naruto was now bending over a bench in the park while Sakura drank from a nearby fountain.

Naruto had already forgotten about his night of mischief and was now starting to consider that this was by far the strangest night of his life.

On their way out of the school Naruto had noticed that many girls were standing over the seemingly exhausted bodies of their male companions with a mixture of worry and recrimination.

Naruto wondered for a second if that crazy Ino girl had something to do with that but not finding a logical explanation simply regarded it as those morons bringing and drinking too much booze as minors.

As he managed to catch his breath Sakura came over and asked "Are you alright? That was strange don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't say strange, more like freaking odd!" thought Naruto looking around and realizing they were at the park where the old playgrounds used to be now replaced with the modern art sculptures.

"Alright, time for a little of my own artistic expression" thought Naruto turning to look for his sack of "tools" only to realize that he abandoned it at the school in the teachers' lounge.

"Oh great…" sighed Naruto realizing he was going to face the music next day and likely blamed for whatever happened to the other guys.

"Oh well, that's how girls like that do stuff I guess. Though she was quite rude" commented Sakura making Naruto wonder what the hell she was talking about.

Right at the moment he was going to ask Sakura to elaborate he noticed a boy being dragged by a larger one and immediately thought of bullies being on the hunt that night.

Frowning Naruto got up and walked over to the two boys and called "Hey fellas, any trouble tonight?"

To his surprise the larger boy looked up and smiled in a kindly way that effectively put him off but upon noticing the seemingly unconscious one on the ground frowned again.

"Oh nothing special friend. Just my friend here who can't stay awake even if it for his dear life" said the larger boy showing that the other one was effectively asleep rather peacefully and not caring to be dragged around.

Naruto blinked and now asked "Is he alright?"

The larger boy seem to wonder about the question at first and then said "Oh yeah, he is healthy as a horse. Only issue is that the moon is shining too much tonight and he can't bear it"

"The moon?" asked Naruto now noticing that indeed the moon had come in all of it's splendor.

"Yeah, though if you ask me it's just an excuse to sleep around" anyway, I am dragging him over to the party where our folks are.

"Uhm sure, need any help?" asked Naruto wondering just how many freaks had come to town that night.

"No thanks friend I can handle him on my own. But if you happen to be at the party be sure to look us up. The name is Chouji Akimichi and this is Shikamaru Nara" said Chouji winking at Naruto who was reminded of his female companion.

And though Chouji was confused over him being with Sakura that night, Naruto decided that this was a nice pal and kind of wished he attended his school.

After the odd encounter Naruto and Sakura started to stroll through the narrow streets trying to find an open store to buy Sakura's Bottled Water and though he had tried to suggest her that it was likely a prank on her sisters' side she was adamant to fulfill it.

By now Naruto had ditched using his hood and now proudly wore his fox ears as to not make Sakura feel odd in her strange costume. Strangely though he could swear that he was hearing a lot better than before for he could hear muffled words from the houses' interior.

"I am starting to think we won't find anything" said Naruto making Sakura turn around with a worried expression.

Naruto blushed at the girl's expression and said "I-I think I have a bottle of water over at my place…"

But as he was talking loud bells tolled making both jump in surprise of the loud noise.

Both turned to the source of the noise and realized they were in front of an old church that had not been in used for several years as its last attendants moved out of town.

"Oh come on, I know its Halloween but this it too much" thought a now annoyed Naruto who grew with his mother's strange stories about monsters and other supernatural beings.

Naruto chuckled at seeing Sakura actually cringe for being so close to the building but wondered if it had anything with her being a "vampire" or just being scared of "ghosts" in the old church.

He was about to give some manly support to Sakura when the creaking of wood made his head slowly and mechanically turn to see the doors of the church slowly opening allowing a cold mist to escape it's innards.

"No way!" thought Naruto as he too was now paralyzed with expectation.

The doors opened completely and for a few moments nothing happened but as soon as both were about to move, light footsteps could be heard from the inside of the dark church.

A cloud parted and the moon casted a ghostly light on the church revealing at its doorstep as young woman of generous proportions dressed in a wedding dress that seem to shine under the moon.

The girl's face was covered by a veil but through it Naruto could devise a beautiful face with makeup.

The girl's face seemed to lift slightly and upon noticing him, started to walk in his direction. This in turn made him get into guard despite not feeling any danger whatsoever.

A wind gust flew in front of the girl making the veil fly backwards to reveal the girl's face and Naruto couldn't help but blush at its beauty.

The wind died and the girl opened her eyes revealing two pupil less lavender orbs that made Naruto's own go wide in surprise.

The girl blushed as well and lifting some flowers said "Would you marry me?"

At that a thousand stories involving dead brides rushed to Naruto's head while Sakura screamed and taking him by the arm dragged him at full speed away from the haunted church and its cursed inhabitant.

The bride girl in turn sighed and whined "Hanabi this is your worst idea to land a husband ever!"

A shorter but obviously related girl stepped out of the church and with crossed arms said "You are right Hinata…We should try Internet ads! Attractive and fertile young woman available!"

"That's worse!" whined the other with small tears escaping her eyes.

**Moments Later**

Sakura had run quite hard and impressively fast dragging Naruto from the arm as she screamed in horror and to make it worse the girl wasn't the only one they met on their way.

Sakura had screamed once again when a creepy guy in a trench coat jumped from the trees covered in insects making the girl scream "Gross!" and run away with a rag doll Naruto behind her.

But once again thinking themselves out of danger they stumbled upon a weird looking guy with body paint on his face relieving himself in a peculiar manner that resembled that of a dog to which Sakura yelled "Pervert!"

Sakura sucker punched him and then ran away once again with a now battered Naruto on her tow.

Finally the pink haired girl calmed down letting a barely conscious Naruto to drop to the ground and groan over the pain of being dragged by what felt like a wild horse.

Sakura was bent over her knees while Naruto slowly dragged himself to stand marveling at the girl's insane strength.

Sakura observed him and realizing what she did quickly jumped to help him clean up and continuously ask if he was alright.

Naruto calmed her down saying that he always healed fast, which was true for some reason despite the many beating he received at school.

"How about we forget about that bottle and simply head to the party? I don't think your sisters will be that mad will they?" said Naruto making Sakura look slightly crestfallen.

"I…guess you are right…It's a shame though" replied Sakura understanding that Naruto probably had enough of her already.

"Maybe we can find a vending machine?" said Naruto knowing that in such a small town those machines weren't present.

That seemed to work and brighten Sakura but just as both were about to resume their stroll they heard a woman scream I a weird fashion.

Running to the source they found red headed boy with a very macabre expression on his face and a weird "love" tattoo on his forehead. At his feet was a sandy blonde girl with no apparent markings on her body and a blush on her face.

Making the math Naruto stepped up and angrily said "Hey man, what the hell did you do to her?"

"She was being annoying so I punished her…" coldly replied the other boy in a gruff voice that made Naruto gulp.

Sakura joined Naruto and seemed ready to fight the red headed boy who seemed quite willing to square off against them but their incoming brawl stopped when the blonde girl stirred saying "Please don't…"

Naruto immediately knelt by the girl while the red headed boy growled and simply walked away without a care.

Upon hearing a new voice the girl immediately sprung up smashing her head against' Naruto who with force was pushed back and his hands flailing ahead delivering quite a sharp slap to the sandy blonde who yelped at the sudden strike.

Naruto in turn bounced on Sakura and fell right on top of the girl placing his hands ahead to stop the fall and they in turn landed on the girl's breasts which he squeezed rather painfully in the motion.

The girl let out a loud scream that sounded more pleased than pained.

Realizing what had happened Naruto was quick to remove himself from the girl who was now squirming holding her breasts close and to their appreciation was in pain.

"Oh that was incredible!" finally said the girl getting down from the high she apparently was into.

That made both Naruto and Sakura become puzzled over what was going on and simply observed the witch dressed girl get up.

The girl opened her eyes revealing two orbs of grass green and now that both could see better realized that this was a slightly older looking very pretty girl.

Naruto blushed remembering the softness in his hands as the girl turned in his direction with a cat like interest written on her face.

"No man has ever done such things to me" declared the girl making Naruto drop on his knees.

"I am so sorry! It was all an accident I swear! This weird looking boy seemingly beat you up and …" began to say Naruto knowing he seriously screwed up this time.

But before he could continue his apology the girl chuckled and said "Oh don't worry about that. He was my brother and that's how we get along but…you, my brother has never done such a thing to me…"

Naruto didn't know what to answer so he just made a puzzled expression that made the girl laugh a bit.

"So say young man, what's your name?" asked the girl fixing her authentic looking costume and walking over with an unexpected grace.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki…" replied Naruto admittedly enticed by the way she moved and the fact that she didn't look angry at all.

The girl closed her eyes and nodded "I like how it sounds…My name is Temari Sabaku and…I would love you to become my master, if only for tonight young fox"

"M-M-Master?!" asked a bright red Naruto while Sakura also blushed a bit.

"Oh yes…and as such you would be welcome to do anything you please with me Master Naruto. And don't worry, if you wish to include your lovely companion I wouldn't mind" said Temari making Naruto start trembling at her words.

Licking her lips Temari stopped in front of Naruto and said "So please train me to your liking Master…"

Naruto was trembling for this was certainly not what he was expecting for tonight and only until the sound of a brawl nearby resounded with a loud scream did the situation broke.

"Oh crap!" said Temari looking annoyed.

Bowing to Naruto she said "I am terribly sorry Master but I must see to my brother not causing trouble. I'll be at the city's Halloween party later if you wish to punish me for this insulting departure"

Naruto fell on his rear wondering what happened and if the girl was simply teasing him or was actually serious and judging by her reactions she was a freaky one.

Turning to Sakura, he saw that she looked rather annoyed at him over his reaction or perhaps his actions.

"Pervert" accused Sakura making Naruto blush again and immediately jump to apologize.

"No, No you got it all wrong! I am not a pervert and that was completely one sided!" said Naruto trying not to have Sakura angry at him for his all too male response.

"Really?" asked Sakura eyeing Naruto's backside where his fox tail was swaging quite vigorously from one side to the next.

"The hell? ...I swear I can't control that! And again it was Temari's own one sided take of things! I don't enjoy such things at all!" declared Naruto taking a hold of his tail to keep it in place.

Seeing that Naruto was quite realistically apologetic Sakura sighed and giving him a small smile said "Fine, but remember this. I hate perverts!"

"Then she better avoid seeing the stuff under my floor…" thought Naruto considering Sakura's strength.

"Roger that! But look we are running slightly late for the party. If we don't hurry we will miss the fire works!" said Naruto returning to his good spirits for he would enjoy such an evening with a pretty girl for chance.

"You are right! Lead on!" replied Sakura fixing her uniform in place.

With that both teenagers made their way to the city hall where a large crowd had already gathered.

At the entrance they found an odd couple which consisted of a seemingly young seminarist proclaiming the evils of Halloween and the power youthful goodness while a blonde priestess Naruto didn't know was giving away amulets for protection against the evil spirits lurking in the night.

Sakura avoided them quite readily and made her way towards her family which consisted of a good looking man of silver hair dressed as a butler and a woman of pink hair like Sakura's in a red samurai armor which in turn made him realize that Sakura's costume was a strange mixture of both his parents.

There her sisters, a girl of generous proportions and pink hair and a slim girl of silver hair, teased her slightly making Sakura pout at them in a fashion Naruto found simply adorable.

Naruto had attempted to find his own family but on the way he found many of the freaks he and Sakura encountered tonight.

Ino was apparently dry by now but seething looking for someone as his mother, in a similar attire as hers but bright blue, flirted with Minato who did his best to keep Kushina from ripping her apart.

Chouji and Shikamaru were also there with the first enjoying a bowl of chips and the second enduring a barrage of nags from his mother while barely staying awake.

The guy Sakura punched for relieving himself on the street was being laughed at by two females dressed in what looked like wolf skins that barely covered their bodies.

The guy covered in insect was also there next to his parents which were dressed just like him though they didn't seem to be exchanging any words with anyone else.

The spectral bride was there too with a host of people that shared her creepy eyes and made Naruto understand he fell to a very elaborate Halloween trick and silently commended her and swore to get back at her someday.

Finally he noticed the crazy red head and his crazier sister Temari there along with a man with makeup on his face as part of his costume. The red head did looked like a murderous psycho while Temari had added a pointy hat to her witch costume.

Not wanting any trouble Naruto managed to slip behind the scenes where to his surprise Sakura managed to track him.

Together they climbed to the roof of the hall to have the best seats for the fireworks thanks to a secret entrance Naruto left open for himself for the time of his greatest vengeance one he left town for good.

Sitting on the edge the first fireworks began to explode on the sky bathing everything in their colorful lights making Naruto smile and Sakura make awed expressions much like a small child.

With the fireworks exploding all around, over their roar a different one sounded drawing Naruto's attention to Sakura who held her belly with a blush on her face.

"Hungry?" asked Naruto with a teasing smile.

"A bit…say, would you mind if I…" said Sakura turning to look at Naruto with a slight blush on her face, slightly parted lips and a predatory look on her eyes.

"Oh man, is she?!" quickly thought Naruto gulping down a sudden lump in his throat.

Not wanting to shoot down the suddenly wilful girl, Naruto calmed down and mustering all the "cool" in his guts replied "Sure, anything you want"

Sakura bit her lower lip making Naruto redden even more but hold his ground without freaking out.

Sakura closed the distance and when her face was directly in front of Naruto's, the boy closed his eyes as the girl's warm breath washed over his face.

Thinking that it was the time, Naruto awkwardly placed his mouth in a strange fashion while Sakura simply dodged it and went straight for the throat her eyes had been eyeing for a while.

Naruto opened his eyes upon felling Sakura's lips on his neck thinking that this was just to fool around but went into a rigid stance when he felt a sharp sting on it.

"Sakura…" managed to say Naruto as he heard loud gulps from the pink haired girl.

Unable to do much and in apparent shock, Naruto looked down to the plaza where for a second he thought he could see peculiar auras emitting from the many newcomers he met that night.

"What the…?" was Naruto's last conscious thought before blacking out.

**Next Morning**

"Sakura!" yelped Naruto holding his neck and jumping from his bed in his house.

Seeing where he was, Naruto calmed down and realized that maybe he simply had fallen asleep yesterday before going out to Halloween night with his parents for which he groaned already knowing the hell awaiting him.

Knowing there was little to do but apologize later, Naruto walked over to the bathroom and there he saw the fox ears and tail were gone making him feel better for those had looked quite real in his dream.

Washing his face in water Naruto inspected his face and "bitten" by curiosity extended his neck over to inspect it.

Turning to one side, he saw that it was clear and upon turning to the other found two moles that looked like recently healed wounds.

"No way…"breathed a puzzled Naruto.

**The End.**

**AN: So there it is, my Halloween Special for Crescent Moon Academy. Hope you liked it enough and enjoy a Halloween night of whatever parties or activities you enjoy the most.**


End file.
